Icha Icha: Make Out Research
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: Whilst out training with Naruto. Jiraiya is stumped on his next book in his Make Out Series. However, his inspiration comes in the form of an attractive young girl that seemingly just comes into his and Naruto's lives by luck, believing Jiraiya to be her master. Jiraiya has longed for the perfect girl that he can do his 'research' on. Now he finally gets her. (Contains Lemon)


"Speech."

'Thoughts.'

Jiraiya sighed. Naruto was out doing some training in a nearby plain with his Shadow Clones. Jiraiya was sitting in the forest with a pencil and his notebook, but no ideas had popped into mind.

His latest idea was to make a small sub-story to the Icha Icha Series and attempting to attract more of the younger generation by making the story involve some younger characters. He would also have to not write any lemon-related content in the story, which was tempting to do, but that was the price if he wanted to appeal the new generations. But he was in a real problem at this point. He got a lot of his research from older ladies in the bathhouse, random places, and other stuff, but all that inspiration was for adults, not children. He was having a really hard time picturing the right image for the protagonists.

He could already imagine the male one, that was all thanks to Naruto, whom Jiraiya had asked to help him before. Naruto was really annoyed to be a part of Jiraiya's pervy experiments, but he cooperated nevertheless when Jiraiya bribed him with free ramen when he was done.

But for the main female character, Jiraiya was at a standstill. No young girl was going to let him do research on them, there was just no way. Any girl that had dignity that is... And on the other hand, if Jiraiya was caught doing so by someone like Tsunade, who had just became Hokage as of recent, he would be toast for sure. Even though Jiraiya and Naruto were miles away from the village on a training journey that they had started out only a week ago, there was still a possibility.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto called out.

Jiraiya frowned, seeing how his concentration had been interrupted yet again. "What is it?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm done with my training, can't we do something now?" Naruto asked, clearly bored of just training on his own. "Maybe you can teach me some powerful jutsu?" He asked with a very hopeful expression.

"No." Jiraiya just shot down Naruto's hope in an instant. "Look here kid, I'm trying to think of things for my newest book."

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned. Clearly annoyed that Jiraiya prioritized his book over Naruto's training. "That pervy trash again?! Do you have to write that now?!"

"This time is my mine, got it? I'll do whatever I want." Jiraiya said with no nonsense. He then turns around and sits with his back turned to Naruto. "I'm entering concentration mode, I won't even hear you if you talk to me." He said with his eyes closed and his mind focused on his book's contents.

"Fine!" Naruto makes a hand sign. 'I'll just use my Sexy Jutsu to make him...' He thinks briefly, but before he can do so, something interrupts.

First a very loud bang was heard from afar. A crashing sound in the forest and then a huge cloud of dust was in the distance, rising into the air. "Hmm..." This spiked Jiraiya's attention. "Come on." He said, walking towards dust.

Naruto does as Jiraiya said and walked with him towards the dust cloud that slowly died down. When the two of them arrived at the crash site, there was a giant crater in the ground, but what made the crater couldn't be seen due to the dust cloud kicked up by the impact.

"What do you think it is Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya had enough of that already. " Can you stop calling me that? I'm not a Pervy Sage, for the last time."

"Yeah right! You're as pervy as they can get." Naruto explained. And he wasn't wrong, but Jiraiya still didn't think so.

"I'm the Toad Sage for god's sake..." Jiraiya said with a sigh. "If that doesn't work, just call me Jiraiya. I don't want to be called that all the time. Do you know what'll happen if you call me that in a public area?"

"Well we're not in a public area, Jiraiya the Pervy Sage!" Naruto remarked. Jiraiya frowned again and the two began staring at each other and having a staring contest.

"Ji-rai-ya..." Naruto and Jiraiya turned their heads to look at the dust cloud where that mysterious voice came. It was a female's voice, probably a young female too. But what in the world would a female be doing in the middle such an impact. If a child truly did crash-land like that, that person would need a head of steel to even survive half the damage. "Master?" Naruto and Jiraiya then got a clear look at who was saying those things. Coming out of the smoke was a young girl indeed.

That young girl was about 150 cm tall, only about a few centimeters shorter than Naruto. Probably around 12-13 years of age. Her eyes were a light shade of dark green. She had light magenta colored hair that was arranged in a braided ponytail behind her head in the middle. The rest of her hair flowed outwards to the left and right. She had bangs flowing slightly left and right of her forehead, with a small gap in the middle. There was also hair going down the sides of her head, curving to shape around her face's curves. Naruto didn't take note of it, but Jiraiya noticed two fairly large odd metal objects located on each side of the girl's head that were triangularly shaped. Almost resembling cat ears. She also had fairly large breasts and a tight slender body, at the least that was how Jiraiya saw it from her general body shape outside her clothes. That type of body was a little odd for such a young girl, but extremely lucky as well, it wasn't impossible either. Perhaps she just had those good genes? The girl wore a velvet red dress that went down to just about her knees with short sleeves and a pink ribbon nearby her upper chest. On her legs were multiple black straps that went around her legs almost up to her knees. Shinobi sandals were on her feet, the type with small heels on the back, made to reveal most of the skin on the feet to allow for easy ventilation.

"Master!" She girl smiles looking at Jiraiya.

"Master?" Jiraiya was confused right now about what this girl was talking about. He sure didn't know about who the girl was. 'Who the hell is she? And how hard did she hit her head to call me master?'

"Who are you?" Naruto walked up to the girl and saw her eye to eye. Now that he got a good look at her, he smiled a little. 'Hehehe... She's cute.'

"Arisa." Arisa responded. But she didn't say any last name.

'Arisa huh? I've never heard of that name.' Jiraiya thought. He needed more information. "Last name?" He asked, wanting to know it. From her appearance, Arisa didn't seem to be part of any major clans.

"Don't have one." Arisa responded with a smile. She seemed a little too happy for just having crashed into the ground.

'What is she up to?' Jiraiya scratched his head. He wasn't sure what exactly this girl named Arisa was up to. "Why did you call me master?" He asked curiously.

Arisa does a twirl. "Call me to work and I'll be there! My only purpose is to serve you master! I'll do whatever you want, cooking, cleaning, entertainment! That's me! Arisa!" Arisa said happily, smiling at Jiraiya and bowing politely to him.

"Umm..." Jiraiya was thoroughly confused. 'Could this be a trap?' Jiraiya thought. If it was, then it was a really weird one. Maybe she wanted to get close to him, so she could murder him in his sleep? That seemed unlikely though.

"What do you want me to do master?" Arisa asked with joy in her voice. It seemed odd for a person to be excited to serve someone else. Especially when she just met the two of them.

"Well..." Jiraiya was interested for sure. Maybe it was best to keep Arisa around until he knew what exactly she was. First off, there was the case of her probably falling from the sky and then crash landing without even taking a little bit of damage. Secondly, she, for some reason, thought Jiraiya was her master and was inclined to do whatever he said. Thirdly, she seemed very happy and dedicated to serving Jiraiya, that alone was odd. 'I better keep her nearby, just in case.' Jiraiya figured he might as well keep her around, just in case. "Can you go help Naruto with his training then?" Jiraiya patted Naruto on the head to show Arisa who Naruto was in case she didn't know.

"Understood." Arisa bows to Jiraiya and then turns to Naruto. "What do you wish to do master Naruto?" She asked.

"Uhhhh..." Naruto was pretty speechless, he was almost never addressed to as master. Though he did have dreams that the villagers would one day do that to him. When he eventually became the Hokage. But now that it was happening early, he was stunned for a minute. "Come on!" Naruto grabs onto Arisa's wrist and then dashes away with her to go train.

While sitting under a tree, Jiraiya watched from nearby while Naruto and Arisa engaged in hand-to-hand combat. It seemed that Arisa was actually really skilled in Taijutsu, Naruto even needed several shadow clones just to keep up with her in hand-to-hand combat.

Jiraiya looked at Arisa as she fought with a smile on her face. He then smirked. He began writing on his paper. 'Make-Out Mansion. The story of...' His new book had just started.

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite. The more I get, the more motivated I'll be to continue writing this story.**


End file.
